Paladin PvP Guide
Category:Paladin GuidesCategory:Paladin See other Paladin Guides Stuff that everybody should know before they play with "aladins on a pvp server. Introduction First, your Master II choice is going to be Consecration. Second, remember that this is a PvP guide. Changes can be made to make an MT build, but to be honest, I really don't think you need to. With this AA setup you are going to have max dps and good hit points. If you have problems holding aggro as a paladin, sorry but you pretty much SUX! Seriously! "Paladin is the best group tank." I have seen a lot of posts in the forums about holding aggro as paladin and I really don't understand. Amends should not automatically be cast on a Wizard or Warlock. They are good DPS ,but they take a long time casting their spells. While they are still casting their first spell, the Ranger or Swash in your group has already hit the mob several times. So for single mobs it is really better to put your Amends on a Swash or Ranger and ask them to do MAX dps. You almost don't have to taunt. The best way to hold agro is putting Amends on the right class, use your taunts and don't forget about Sigil of Heroism. If is up, use it. Make a macro for people in your group so they know to go max dps for 20 seconds. Most people don't know how Sigil of Heroism works so explain for your group. Btw, with Holy Ground (lvl 80 taunt) GOOD GOD. There is no way you can loose agro with Holy Ground. Remember Holy Ground is not like Rescue, you need a successful hit on the mob for Holy Ground to work. So if you are fighting against groups, target the first one and hit. As soon you have aggro from that mob target the second, hit and keep going. you have like 11 seconds, if I'm not wrong, to do that in adept III version. the recast time is only 1m20seconds with this AA setup. ps: if you have Consecration up its the easiest way to do that. So, lets get back to the pvp guide. Best AA Spec and Why Crusader AAs: *1 point in Concenter (focus) *STR: 6 8 8 0 2 (the last spell is a passive ability that Increases Casting, Recovery, Reuse Speed of caster by 10%, I don't need to explain why. The others are to up your melee dps) *STA: 4 4 8 6 2 (Divine Aura is great against any dps and max crit chance in melee) *INT: 4 4 8 5 (to help spell crits and heals) Paladin AAs: *Wraths Line: **Enhance: Righteousness 3 **Enhance: Relentless Conviction 5 **Enhance: Brimstone 5 **Enhance: Doom Rays 5 **Enhance: Consecration 5 **Enhance: Righteous Demonstration 4 **Smite Evil 1 *Hero Line: **Enhance: Righteous Condemnation 5 **Enhance: Ardent Belief 5 **Enhance: Blessing of the Reverent 5 **Enhance: Sigil of Heroism 5 **Blocking Mastery 1 *Healing Line: **Enhance: Fervent Aid 5 **Enhance: Devotion 5 (with that last spell in STR line you can ward yourself each 8.x seconds) **Enhance: Lays of Hand 5 **Enhance: Devout Sacrament 5 **Arch Heal 1 Stance 95% of time I fight in defensive stance with a shield and one-handed sword. That sword from Crypt of Agony in RoK is great with this AA setup. For power vs power fights I go to offensive. Strategies Against Other Classes Mages: Use your stuns well. (stun dps stun dps) Do not cast spells in a random way. 1 stun + 2 or 3 damage....if you have the same aa as me you have 5 spells for stun and interrupt. Mages have long cast times mostly. If you use your stuns and interrups well you don't even need to heal. If the mage roots you throw arrows and keep yourself warded and healed until root effect finishes. Potions that ward against magic and cold are good against Wizards and potions against poison against Necromancers and Warlocks. Pay attention, if a mage has manashield up. You just need cast your doom rays for take that spell of. DOOM RAYS is your main spell against mages. Use it well and you can win easily. Scouts: Start the fight with Consecration knock back and Divine aura. Scouts begin with all the dps that they have. While divine aura is up, BURN like the hell. Bards and assassins are cake. I can use the offensive stance. Fight is like 35% heals and 65% dps. Burn more than heal and you are cool. Swashbucklers and Brigands: I am not good against these classes. 99% I only win if Divine Aura and Celestial Touch is up. Fighters: *Most times I win just using heals and wards. I dont spend my mana ON anything else. I stay in autoattack. wHEN they dont have power, I start with dps. (Loong fight) But I mostly win in that way. I knock with hammer ground and cast str dolls too. I use potions for power as well. Healers: *Same as fighters, I use offensive stance. If they cast that stupid heal tree, target that tree and kill it. Save your aoe to kill the dogs and pets so you don't need to target them. Fighters and Healers: *You need to make them spend their power and still keep yours. So, use your spells wisely. That's the key for me. Most times fights take 7 to 15 minutes. Refusal of Conviction, Smite Evil, DOTs and stuns are good for that. Casting all your combats arts will just make you spend your power and not make enough dps. Casting a potion for str is a good idea. There is one for 57 STR if im not wrong in value. Casting a potion to ward against magic and divine will also make a big difference. Tips and Tricks *Before healing and warding: STUN. This way you will not get interrupts. *Use your taunt to debuff his divine resistances before casting big damage spells. Resistances are bad. It's not just a taunt, think in that as your debuff. *Healers and Fighters: Use a potion for power soon. If you have 95% power use it. This way you can use it 3 times in one fight. Most people just use it when they have like 10% power. *Castigate: only cast that spell if you have a lot DOTs or debuffs on you. That will maximize damage. *Most important attributes for me is: **STR (give power for paladins too) **STA (if you have divine aura, if not I think INT is more important) **INT (since most of your damage come from divine/magic spells) * Pick up few items or adorm that make power drain. You will need that for fights/healers fights. Once again the more important thing is: DONT CAST YOUR SPELLS in RANDOM WAY! its always like that if you are casting heal/spell: *1 stun, 1 heal or spell *1 interrupt, 1 or 2 combat art I put all my spells that stun, interrupt and same hotbar. In that way I know what stuns I have up. Again, DONT CAST YOUR SPELSS IN RANDOM WAY. stun, interrupt then damage or heal.